injustice_2_mobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Darkseid
Darkseid is a Legendary 4-star Arcane class hero, the first of the kind, and the second Legendary after Arkham Knight Batman. Overall, while a decent combatant, Darkseid's capabilities fall short from spectacular, despite his extremely high base stats, especially given the extreme gem cost to obtain him. Obtaining He is available in the Platinum Chest for 450 Power Gems each, which only has a 0.75% chance of yielding him, and another 0.75% chance of Arkham Knight Batman. On average, it would take about 133 chests to get him once, or 400 chests to get him to 6 stars (costing 180,000 gems, or $2400 USD). He is also available in other chests that cost gems, but only at a 0.46% chance that is shared with Arkham Knight Batman (i.e. 0.23% chance to get Darkseid if it is equal chance) from most of them, or 0.34% (also shared) from the cheaper Hero Chest. Abilities Parademons (passive 1) *20%/?/?/80%/100% Parademon Defense *20%/?/?/50%/60% Parademon Health *1/?/?/3/3 Parademons per battle Improves the Health and Defense of summoned Parademons and increases how many Parademons can be summoned per battle. Parademon stats are a percentage of Darkseid's stats. Sacrifices are Necessary (passive 2) *10%/?/?/25%/30% Health absorbed *10%/?/?/25%/30% Attack absorbed Darkseid absorbs the lifeforce of KO'd allies, regenerating his own Health and gaining Attack for the rest of the battle. Effects stack. Parademons count as teammates. Apokolips Bombardment (passive 3) *50%/?/?/80%/100% Chance of firing *50%/?/?/60%/80% Damage *12/?/?/10/8 Second intervals When tagged out, Darkseid commands Apokolips to bombard the battlefield. Apokolips deals damage and can interrupt opponent Special Attacks and bypass shields. Omega Beams (special 1) Consumes 3''' bars of power. *Attack stat Damage Darkseid fires omega beams from his eyes. '''Omega Effect (special 2) Consumes 5''' bars of power. *Attack stat Damage Darkseid tracks his opponent with Omega power. '''Summon Parademons (special 3) Consumes 7''' bars of power. *+ 1% per level Parademon Attack *+ 0.5% per level Parademon Critical chance Darkseid summons a Parademon soldier to battle. If the maximum number of Parademons have been used, this Special is disabled. Parademon stats are a percentage of Darkseid's stats. '''Boss Darkseid (Supermove) Consumes 10 bars of power. *Attack stat Damage *+20%/25%/35% Damage for the duration of the battle Strategy Sacrifices Are Necessary count other heroes on Darkseid's team, as well as any Parademons Darkseid summons. As he can only summon up to 3 Parademons, this can only be applied up to 5 times. Extra characters, like those controlled by Warrior Queen Wonder Woman, Sub-Zero, and Unhinged Harley Quinn's passives, do not count. Darkseid's chest omega symbol glows orange when he is empowered by this passive. The pattern of Apokolips Bombardment is one of the most important factors when fighting against him. It occurs once every set duration as long as he is tagged out (not simply triggered upon tag out). A large, static, and harmless hazard (about twice the size of a normal one like Armored Superman's Heat Vision) appears on the ground for a second, before red energy balls drop from above, blasting the opponent caught within into the air, dealing damage and interrupting abilities. Despite the animation, the damage doesn't actually come from "above": if you use a jump attack at the right time while instead the hazard, you can "jump over" the bombardment (especially noticeable with Energized Starfire due to her jump attack allows her to hover for a longer time). The hazard is centered behind Darkseid's opponent (i.e. there is a shorter section in front of them, but more of it behind them). Therefore, you can often escape it by using a jump or rush attack to push forward in a timely fashion. This attack can crit, and damage taken is reduced by defense. Unlike Dark Supergirl and Multiverse Armored Supergirl's interrupt, it can be blocked, including special block, which Darkseid cannot interrupt. Due to the delay, it is possible for the hazard to appear, Darkseid to tag in and then for the bombardment to hit even though he is currently in the fight. Due to Omega Effect dealing normal special 2 damage but requiring 5 bars instead of the normal 4, it actually does less damage per bar compared to the special 1, Omega Beams. Summon Parademons can only be used for a limited number of times, as dictated by his Parademons passive (since he is unlocked at 4 stars, as long as he is obtained this should be at maximum, 3). It works somewhat similarly to Sub-Zero's Klone Toss, except the latter is unlimited and creates a clone based on the enemy's abilities and stats instead. This puts Darkseid at a disadvantage, especially for a relatively low threat one, as you're more likely to be fighting stronger opponents. Parademons only have special 1 and 2 (usable with 3 and 4 power bars), with no special 3 or supermove. While a Parademon is fighting, Darkseid is considered tagged out and can use Apokolips Bombardment. All of Darkseid's specials hit opponents at any range. Summon Parademons does not direct deal damage, but the parademon's specials are also ranged. Interactions Good against *'Sub-Zero': He can create an ice clone of Darkseid, but the clone cannot use his special 3, Summon Parademons, at all. If Darkseid summons a parademon, Sub-Zero is also unable to clone it directly. Trivia *He introduces the game mode Champions Arena via pop up dialogue boxes. *He was changed significantly from the leaked version prior to his release. His passive 1 was Summon Parademons which worked like Warrior Queen Wonder Woman's passive. His special 2 was called Palm Blast. His special 3 was Anti-Life Equation which consumed the weakest teammate's health to deal bonus damage. *With his release, top level enemy teams that can be fought in the arena (1.5m+ threat) often consists of him, Shazam, and Arkham Knight Batman. Coincidentally, it resembles a once-popular "magnet team" in the first Injustice mobile game, that similarly has very high base stats but no synergy with each other, that was used to attract enemy attacks (as the AI defeating an attacking player gives rating in the first game) - Darkseid, Shazam, and Arkham Origins Batman. Gallery Darkseid_no_gear.png|Darkseid's portrait without a full set of gear. Darkseid level 60 gear.png|Darkseid's portrait with a full set of level 60+ gear. Darkseid banner.png|Darkseid's update image on facebook. Darkseid maxed.png|Darkseid's abilities maxed. Darkseid mobile wallpaper.png|Darkseid's official mobile wallpaper. Category:Arcane class Category:Legendary Category:Heroes Category:Darkseid